


оставь моё имя на своей коже

by Born_With_Magic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_With_Magic/pseuds/Born_With_Magic
Summary: Соулмейт AU, в котором метка проявляется постепенно, буква за буквой, на протяжении определённого времени. И когда Юрий просыпается на своё восемнадцатилетие...





	1. осторожная гравировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [write my name on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879245) by [gardevoirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite). 



> Эта работа на фикбуке: ficbook.net/readfic/6052372

Насколько же приятно было Юре осознавать, что с Отабеком Алтыном они дружили почти целых два года — а ведь после того самого дня в Барселоне не проходило и суток, чтобы они не контактировали. Ему было чуждо понятие «дружба»; он не привык нуждаться в ком-то в своей жизни. Во всяком случае, не так, как сейчас _нуждался_ в Отабеке. 

Начался этот ежедневный марафон сообщений довольно обычно — Юрий настоял на том, чтобы Алтын скачал нужный мессенджер, дабы иметь возможность общаться друг с другом как можно чаще, после чего смс межу ними стали летать с интервалом в несколько часов на протяжении всего дня (в конце концов, разница в три часа почти не ощущалась). Они связывались друг с другом чаще и чаще — иногда созванивались, а могли и поболтать по скайпу, и Плисецкий невольно стал всё сильнее привязываться к Отабеку.

Мгновение назад Юре стукнуло восемнадцать, и он готов был поспорить, что чувство, переполняющее грудную клетку до отказа лёгких, словно при гипервентиляции, совершенно точно не должно было появляться. И также сильно блондин был уверен, просыпаясь на утро своего дня рождения, что нельзя давать себе шанс надеяться на что-то, обнаружив на локтевой впадине маленькую написанную каллиграфическим почерком буковку _«О»_.

Возможно, это могло показаться смешным, точно как и когда некоторые девушки, обнаружив у себя букву _«В»_ на своё восемнадцатилетие, продолжают надеяться на то, что это будет «Виктор Никифоров», несмотря на то, что всё мировое СМИ уже растрезвонило о том, что обладателем данной метки являлся Кацудон.

Помнилось, после того, как «свинья» узнал первую букву своей метки, больше на неё он не смотрел — и сейчас Юра также невозможно сильно желал поступить тем же образом.

В этом году Отабеку исполнилось двадцать лет, и в голове Плисецкого всплывали мысли о том, что Алтыну совершенно точно было известно первое имя своего соулмейта, да и, скорее всего, первые буквы фамилии, если они уже хоть раз столкнулись друг с другом. Он знал, что Отабек никогда не стал бы скрывать подобного рода вещи, и, в случае чего, сказал бы ему что-нибудь, верно?

Виски сдавило от одной мысли о том, что скоро им предстояло встретиться, а причиной тому служила ─ после долгих лет тщательного планирования ─ свадьба Виктора и Кацудона. И идиоты эти разослали приглашения в Японию каждому фигуристу сезона Гран-При 2016 года ─ решив заодно коим образом отметить поистине грандиозное воссоединение.

И только это обстоятельство освежало лучше всякого ушата ледяной воды, но, если быть честным, Плисецкий и сам не понимал, _что_ стало причиной его надежд. Они были друзьями. Полагалось, лучшими друзьями. И, должно быть, это чувство в груди было своеобразной формой проявления… платонической любви или как там называлась прочая чепуха. (Впрочем, внутреннее «я» Юры во всё горло вопило о том, что он просто сбегал от неведомых ему прежде чувств. Однако блондин нашёл в себе силы заткнуть эту часть себя на некоторое время).

Подобными размышлениями он не поделился абсолютно ни с кем, даже с Отабеком. В гордом молчании Юрий лишь сильнее натянул рукава худи, скрывая плотной тканью единственную букву своей метки, и закончил укладывать всё необходимое для поездки на Кюсю.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

Спустя две недели после дня рождения, и за три недели до свадьбы, на руке Плисецкого появилась следующая буква имени его соулмейта. И теперь на коже его было выведено аккуратное «От», отчего Юра никак не мог перестать прокручивать в голове, что это едва ли не половина имени Алтына.

И в тот день это настолько сильно поразило его, что он совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни: появился на завтраке, не позаботившись надеть что-нибудь с длинным рукавом или хотя бы замазать метку тональником прежде, чем спуститься. Едва Юрий поднёс ложку ко рту, как рядом послышался судорожный вдох, а в следующую секунду его руку потянули в сторону, отчего он нечаянно выронил столовый прибор. 

— И? Ты чего молчал?!

— Юрио, ты даже не сказал, что у тебя уже есть метка соулмейта! И ведь это даже не одна буква, а две!

 _«Блять. Блять»_. Плисецкий выдернул свою руку из захвата Мари, зажимая метку. К горлу подступил ком, зубы неприятно заскрежетали, а едкая тирада была готова вот-вот слететь с губ парня, но и тут успели встрять.

— Правда, Юрио? Ах, точно! У тебя же две недели назад было день рождения! Но не слишком ли быстро спустя столько дней у тебя появилось уже несколько букв…?

— Не лезь куда не просят, Кацудон. И харе уже меня так называть! – Плисецкий кинул на Кацуки свой самый колкий взгляд, на что тот идиот только тихо выдохнул и неловко потёр шею, где, как уже знал Плисецкий, было написано имя Никифорова.

«Сейчас стошнит». Однако у него снова не оказалось даже секунды, дабы хоть как-то выразить своё отвращение, как его руку снова схватили. На этот раз сам Виктор.

— Поверить не могу, Юрио! Хмм, дай-ка посмотрю, что это за буквы… – отдёрнуть руку не дали – хватка Никифорова была в разы сильнее и быстрее, чем Мари, стало ясно, что трепыхаться было бесполезно – Виктор совершенно точно успел всё разглядеть. 

Кажется, в голову мужчины пришла та же мысль, что не давала Юрию покоя уже две недели: на лице его расплылась улыбка, которая вызывала лишь дикое желание лишить знаменитого фигуриста пары сверкающих зубов.

— Бог мой, Юрио, твой соулмейт, быть не может….

— Аргх, _каток закрой_ , старый хрен! Только потому, что ты с поросятиной решил, что вы у нас самая совершенная пара на белом свете, ещё не значит, что у вас есть право совать нос в чужие дела! – не желая увидеть какой-либо реакции, блондин подскочил и едва ли не бегом скрылся в своей комнате.

Плисецкий знал, что в этой полной любви и заботы друг о друге семье, беспокоились даже о таком, как он — что довольно сильно раздражало его — Плисецкому не хотелось доставлять им ещё больше проблем. Всё, чего хотел Юра, чтобы эта нелепая метка оказалась скрытой от посторонних глаз на веки вечные. В случае, если бы кто-то ещё узнал о ней, то начались бы совместные посиделки на тему, какое же имя может скрывать эти две буквы, что впоследствии обязательно бы привело к его размышлениям о том, мог ли Отабек оказаться его соулмейтом. А у него ведь до этого отлично выходило об этом не думать.

Юрий всеми силами старался этого избегать.

Оттеснив все мысли о соулмейтах и прочей ерунде, связанной с данным словом, Плисецкий схватил первую попавшуюся под руки толстовку и натянул её на себя. Когда он вернулся к столу, остальные, по всей видимости, уловили, что он не хотел говорить о метке, перед ним неловко извинились Юри, Виктор и Мари (неохотно, но он кивнул им), и все вместе они переключились на обсуждение подготовки к свадьбе Виктора и Юри.

О свадьбе, к которой постоянно вели все разговоры с семьёй Кацуки ещё со дня его приезда, однако Плисецкому было легче вынести мысли и разговоры об этих двух придурках-голубках, чем разбираться в своих чувствах.

Только время от времени блондин чувствовал на своей руке с соулметкой, скрытой плотной чёрной тканью, задумчивый взгляд Юри, всё яснее понимая, что долго сбегать у него не получится.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

— Я не понимаю, с какого перепуга _ты_ мне тут помогаешь с речью шафера, – выплюнул Юра, сминая очередной лист бумаги и отправляя его в полёт за свою спину. Использованная бумага постепенно образовывала позади уже целую гору, но комната всё равно была не его, поэтому это не особо его заботило. – У тебя там свои жениховые обязанности, и я даже не твой шафер, а Викторовский, так что, выкладывай, что ты мне собираешься втирать?

Юри чуть вздрогнул от его слов, что, как всегда, бесило до бесконечности. И ещё хуже – Кацуки проигнорировал его вопрос. Вместо этого озвучил: «Юрио, почему ты всеми правдами и неправдами ограждаешься от своего соулмейта?»

Юрий случайно проткнул чистый лист ручкой, и не обернулась бумага в комок лишь благодаря тому, что он не успел написать на нём чего-то несуразного. 

— Тебе какое дело, сала кусок?

— Да нет, никакого, – Кацуки поднял руки в капитуляции, на что Юрий закатил глаза. – Просто слишком очевидно, как ты выстраиваешь вокруг себя стену. Ты всякий раз щетинишься, когда кто-то поднимает эту тему, и всеми путями избегаешь этих разговоров. Мне просто… интересно.

— Тц, – снова у него вышел бред, и ещё один бумажный шарик присоединился к отряду поверженных в доблестном бою. – Так я тебе и сказал.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— _Неа._

— Юра, – вздохнул Кацуки, – я просто пытаюсь помочь. Знаешь, Виктор и я…

— Да _знаю_ , – прошипел Юрий в ответ, – ты уже говорил это мне. И _он_ тоже. Повторяете и повторяете. О том, как вы не смотрели на свою соулметку, потому что не хотели жить надеждой; и как Виктор молчал, потому что думал, что ты уже знаешь, бла-бла-бла, теперь вы играете свадьбу, а я должен написать эту тупую речь.

— Это не то, что я собирался тебе сказать, – сказал Юри, но нервный смешок выдал его с головой. – Ну, почти не то. Просто… если чего-то избегать, это не значит, что это исчезнет, ты ведь сам прекрасно понимаешь? Даже если бы я не посмотрел на свою метку…

— Да _Милу мне в Бабичевы_ , снова мы об этом.

—… но эти буквы, неотъемлемая часть тебя, которые ждут, когда на них взглянут. Твоя метка, твой соулмейт ждут, – Юри улыбнулся ему и то, как он это сделал, будто с ребёнком сюсюкался, взбесило Плисецкого ещё больше. – К тому же, я вынес один полезный урок — бегством ничего не добиться. 

— Тц, – кажется, начинало выходить что-то похожее на торжественную речь, авось мог бы выйти первый стоящий черновик, только бы Кацуки не ляпнул очередную глупость. – Просто скажи своей семье и своему тупому жениху, что одной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали за избыток любопытства. Я прекращу убегать, ну, или как ты там сказанул.

— Хорошо, – улыбка Юри была слишком дружелюбной. И до бешенства она доводила Плисецкого тем, что отчего-то утешала. – Погоди, ты всё ещё не ответил мне. Что не так в твоей метке? Боишься, что это окажется тот человек, который тебе не нравится?

Кацуки старался не навязываться, пусть могло показаться иначе, и это не раздражало теперь так сильно. Кацудон виделся ему слабаком и вызывал лишь агрессию, только вот всегда продолжал идти к нему навстречу, и после почти трёх лет их знакомства, Плисецкий мог с уверенностью заявить, что Юри можно было доверять. Тем более хранить секрет в тайне ото всех было крайне выматывающим занятием. Поэтому он бросил ручку и закатал рукав худи, показывая свою метку. 

— Ах, Юрио, у тебя появилась уже третья буква! Мари ведь только неделю назад говорила, что у тебя из две, – прокомментировал японец, обхватив запястье Юрия, и тот сам удивлённо вскинулся, глазея на свою руку. Ещё недавно никакой третьей буквы не было.

Однако сейчас на его метке появилась новая. И это была «а». Сейчас на коже было написано «Ота» и, святые Яковы, неужели это и правда был он, да? _Блять_.

Очевидно, что Кацуки сделал то же предположение, но на лице его по-прежнему оставалась растерянность.

— Кажется… похоже на начало от «Отабек», да? – он отпустил руку Плисецкого, и последний незамедлительно схватил ручку, продолжая сочинять речь. Желание фокусироваться на этом разговоре полностью отсутствовало. – Хмм, так в чём тогда проблема? Вы с Отабеком лучшие друзья, да и я видел, как ты иногда смотришь на него…

— _Чё?!_

—… я всё ещё не вижу проблемы.

Несмотря на то, что всё внутри бурлило и пузырилось, Юра старался сохранять непринуждённость, так сильно, как только мог, но вслух донеслось лишь предательское бормотание.

— Нзнюпрст… не...хотел рассматривать такой вариант, когда было только «О». Прикинь, если я случайно ему скажу, а выйдет, что мы не соулмейты, и тогда будет неловко и….! _Аргх..._

Блондин со словами не дружил. Абсолютно. Всегда. Но Кацуки терпеливо слушал и ждал, когда тот продолжит.

— Я не переставал на неё смотреть, в отличие от тебя, это было бы тупо. Просто я… не хотел, чтобы это засело в моей голове. Если я постоянно буду думать об этом, то сердце будет надеяться, что это и правда он, а когда окажется, что это не так… В общем, выйдет фигово.

Когда Юри вдруг _рассмеялся_ над ним, это не оказалось таким обидным, как Плисецкому могло бы показаться раньше. Это злило лишь слегка — ринувшись к куче бумажных снежков, Юрий схватил несколько и отправил в брюнета.

— Не смейся, чёртов поросёнок! Это один из твоих дерьмовых способов меня поддержать?!

— Нет, нет, нет, – еле выговорил Юри, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Я смеялся не над тобой, просто… ты немного напомнил мне, как я думал также о Викторе, вот и всё.

— Аргх, как всегда, снова мы о тебе и Викторе, – проворчал он, на что Кацуки снова рассмеялся и извинился. – Ой, забей. По клише сейчас мы на том этапе, где я молю тебя рассказать мне вашу историю, да? Так вот знай: ни в жизнь. 

— Ну уж нет, кажется, что вам всё равно нужна рука помощи, – Плисецкий вперил в Юри уничтожающий взгляд, – _потому что никакая ему там помощь нафиг не нужна была_ – но жертва полностью проигнорировала это и продолжила, – Послушай, твоя метка проявляется крайне быстро. Я не удивлюсь, если ко дню свадьбы станет известно всё имя целиком. И, если это будет Отабек, тогда тебе просто нужно будет узнать, твоё ли имя — его метка. В другом случае... это, безусловно, будет больно, но вы двое и без связи не разлей вода. Даже если вы, ребята, не окажетесь соулмейтами, ещё не значит, что вы не сможете быть вместе как лучшие друзья, верно?

Как всегда раздражал, но при этом был прав. Оказалось, выговориться кому-то было не так уж и плохо, как он думал.

— …. Да, наверное, ты прав, в кой-то веке, – признал он, и Юри улыбнулся, на что Плисецкий ответил полуулыбкой.

…

— Однако, я хочу, чтобы он был моим соулмейтом, - тихо пробормотал он, а Кацуки сделал вид, что не услышал этого.


	2. докажи, что я принадлежу тебе

Как оказалось, быть шафером — самое выводящее из себя дело на Земле, которое только могло достаться Плисецкому. Главная причина, благодаря которой он сделал подобный вывод, заключалась в огромной ответственности за всю работу. Немного облегчал эту тяжёлую ношу Пхичит, шафер Юри, однако в рутине с договорами, подписанием различных бумаг, и тем, за что Юрий был ответственен на церемонии… было весьма напряжённо, но он прилагал все усилия, думая о том, насколько же тяжело было самим виновникам торжества.

Однако, помимо всего прочего, создавалось впечатление, что, после их с Кацуки разговора, тот взвалил на блондина ещё больше обязанностей. Виктор попросту списывал это на то, что, когда свадьба приближается в таком бешеном ритме, в организации любые средства хороши; только вот истинные мотивы Юри были очевидны. Он старался отвлечь внимание Плисецкого даже от мыслей о соул-метке. 

****

________________________________________

Юрий определённо _никогда_ и _никому_ не сознался бы, но он был рад, что единственным человеком, которого он посвятил в свои проблемы, оказался Кацуки. Конечно, это не отменяло того факта, что тот оставался «бесталатным поросёнком», которого Плисецкий _должен_ был победить прежде, чем тот ушёл бы на пенсию, он поклялся это сделать; но Юрий остался понятым. Ведь, в конце концов, японец уже оказывался в похожей ситуации.

Но сколько бы шафер русской стороны не старался, не мог полностью отбросить все мысли прочь. Он всё также проверял каждый божий день свою метку, дабы убедиться, появлялись новые буквы или нет, и Кацудон оказался прав — имя проявлялось намного быстрее, чем у многих. В течение ещё двух недель появились _«б»_ и _«е»_. 

В память хорошо врезался день, когда появилась буква _«е»_. Он помнил, как ворвался на всех порах в комнату Юри посреди ночи, стараясь не кричать и продолжая указывать на выведенное на локтевой впадине «Отабе». Оставалась лишь одна буква — Плисецкий не знал _больше никого_ , чьё имя бы имело схожее начало; _и где было ему взять силы, чтобы смотреть Алтыну в глаза?_

Кацуки потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы хоть немного его успокоить, повторяя _«всё обязательно будет хорошо»_ , обещая « _даже если вы не окажетесь соулмейтами, всё равно это не изменит ваших отношений»_ , и умоляя _«Юрио, давай отложим разговор до утра?»_. В конце концов, тот вернулся в свою комнату со светлой головой, но не в силах уснуть. 

Бегство от проблем с помощью большого объёма работы не могло продолжаться долго и, в любом случае, Плисецкому предстояло столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Впервые он молился, чтобы свадебный переполох продолжался вечно. 

Но до свадебной церемонии оставалось всего четыре дня, и Юрий отлично запомнил, что произошло в тот день ─ все гости приехали в «Ю-топию Акацуки»*, чтобы привыкнуть к климату и должным образом подготовиться ко дню свадьбы. 

И, разумеется, ответственными за прибывающих гостей оказались Юрий и Пхичит. Блондин взглянул на список: Гуан Хонг, Лео, Кристоф, Джей-Джей (на этом имени он чуть не подавился воздухом), даже Мила и Сара, и правда все фигуристы сезона 2016 года… ну и Отабек Алтын.

Боже. Отабек Алтын.

Юрий вдруг задался вопросом: поверят ли ему, если он неожиданно сляжет с простудой.

****

________________________________________  
________________________________________  


И кто бы сомневался, что Виктор и Юри не позволят избежать своих прямых обязанностей ─ и вот он стоял в аэропорту, изводя себя вопросом: увидь Отабек его судорожно дрожащие руки, останется ли он тем же солдатом в его глазах?

Но все думы и самокопания испарились, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, когда он увидел Алтына и то, как взгляд его смягчился при виде него, а уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Юрий не смог сдержать ответной улыбки при виде казаха и подорвался к нему, налетая с объятиями. 

Немного запоздало Плисецкий осознал, что сейчас переживал самый пик перестройки организма, и именно поэтому Отабек едва смог устоять на ногах, обвив его руками, но Юрий был совершенно не против. 

— А ты вытянулся, – произнёс Отабек, когда они наконец расслабили объятия. Мягкая улыбка не сходила с лица Алтына, и, чёрт подери, в груди снова возникло то самое чувство. – Мы сейчас одного роста, значит, ты можешь вымахать ещё выше с такой-то скоростью. 

Юрий выразительно фыркнул, но Отабек был прав. Рост у них, и правда, был одинаковый. И, откровенно говоря, мысль о том, что он мог бы перерасти того, кто всё это время был выше него, осчастливила его ещё больше, даже несмотря на то, что он становился менее гибким.

— Ахах, у тебя есть ещё время. Если постараешься, может на пол дюймика и подрастёшь, дружище.

Они не спеша прогулялись до кафетерия, что делали всегда в совместные встречи. И пусть Плисецкий чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за недавно осознанных чувств к Отабеку, они наслаждались проведённым вместе временем. Юра внимательно слушал рассказы друга о возвращении в Алматы, а после Отабек — его рассказы о любовно-тошнотворных Викторе и Кацуки; и снова Плисецкий почувствовал, как напряжённость, накопившаяся за последние две недели, рядом с Алтыном таяла на глазах.

(Он пришёл к мысли о том, что, даже если казах не окажется его соулмейтом, он всё равно выберет его, если ему дадут шанс, а не того человека, чьё имя окажется татуировано на коже. Этот схожий с _Юри_ образ мышления возбудил в нём желание огрести себе с вертушки, но отрицать свои мысли и чувства было бесполезно).

Они были вынуждены прервать свою беседу — Юре следовало встретить остальных гостей, по настоянию Виктора и Юри, но Алтын предложил сделать это вместе, благодаря чему работа стала более терпимой. Мир становился терпимее, когда Отабек был рядом. 

Несмотря на всё то, что ему необходимо было сделать, блондин отлично провёл время. По приезде в «Ю-топию», когда пришло время расходиться по своим комнатам, Юрий коротко улыбнулся Алтыну, и тот подарил улыбку в ответ — он мог поклясться, что слышал тихий противный голосок Виктора, портящий воздух какой-то издёвкой.

(И снова внутреннее «я», которое удавалось заткнуть в подходящий момент, напомнило о том, что ему всё ещё предстояло рассказать об этой всей ситуации с соулмейтами Отабеку, но Юра ничего не слушал, потому что время, проведённое сегодня с его другом, было лучшим за всё время пребывания в Хасецу, и ему не хотелось всё портить, поднимая тему меток. «Я обязательно поговорю с ним. Честно фигурное»). 

****

________________________________________  
________________________________________  


Первая мысль, посетившая голову Плисецкого ранним утром в день церемонии, была о Викторе и Юри. Несмотря на то, что их пару Юрий считал несуразной, три года они провели все вместе, поэтому быть шафером Никифорова на свадьбе — меньшее, что он мог для них сделать.

Следом Юра вспомнил о своей метке — закатав рукав кофты, он осмотрел место гравировки.

Кто бы сомневался, что прямо в день свадьбы появилась буква _«к»_ , именно когда он решил, что готов рассказать обо всём. Плисецкий стал молить, чтобы «Отабек» на локтевой ямочке его руки, был именно Алтын, а не какой-нибудь тёзка по иронии судьбы. 

Юра приложил все усилия перестать думать об этом, хотя бы ненадолго, ведь его ждали вещи поважнее, которые нужно было проконтролировать — он не хотел никого подводить. Натянув толстовку («Не надену я этот дебильный костюм до церемонии. Катись оно»), блондин вышел из комнаты и направился к Виктору, чтобы помочь подготовиться в настолько важный для того день. 

Свадьбе этой, конечно, место было мало — но никто меньше и не ожидал, ведь одним из женихов был сам Виктор Никифоров. Торжество специально откладывали до апреля, чтобы церемония прошла прямо под парящими в воздухе лепестками сакуры. Аксель, Лутц и Луп были девочками-цветочницами, усыпающими путь к алтарю лепестками, за которыми следовал Маккачин с закреплёнными на ошейнике кольцами. Всё время он послушно сидел рядом с Виктором, точно чувствуя необъемлемое счастье хозяина. 

И даже Юра не смог сдержать тронувшей губы улыбки, когда Виктор надевал обручальное кольцо на палец Юри, и рукава костюма чуть задрались, обнажая запястье с предельно аккуратным _«勝 生 勇 利»**_. Эти двое совершенно точно были предназначены друг для друга — это было не скрыть. И Юрий был счастлив за них. 

Где-то в глубине души он знал, что Никифоровы-Кацуки тоже хотели видеть его счастливым. Юрий обязан был сделать главный шаг. 

****

________________________________________  
________________________________________  


— Хэй, – уловил Плисецкий, как его окликнули, и голос этот можно было узнать из тысячи, не важно, как далеко будет он; поэтому послушно замер. Краем глаза Юрий заметил фигуру Отабека чуть позади, опирающегося о перила балкона. (Перед внутренним взором невольно мелькнули воспоминания о том дне, когда они стали друзьями, и нервозность дала о себе знать. Ему не хотелось начинать этот разговор). – Ты почему тут? Вечеринка ведь ещё в самом разгаре.

Слегка кивнув в знак безмолвного тысячного за день приветствия, блондин фыркнул.

— Увидел, как Кацудон на второй круг погнал и понял, что определённо не хочу оказаться втянутым в шоу «Танцы со звёздами». Да чтоб они с Крисом риттбергернулись с этого чёртового шеста для стриптиза, как-то пофиг.

Алтын невольно прыснул от смеха, и Юра возненавидел себя за то, что выстроил явно слабую оборону, раз такая незначительная мелочь могла пошатнуть её. 

— Виктор остановил его, хотя сам уже миновал третий круг. Он уже немного подшофе, но ещё не успел ничего выкинуть. Ты можешь вернуться, если хочешь.

— Ну, не хочу я. Слишком шумно и сумбурно, а мне нужно было обмозговать кое-что. 

Плисецкий отметил, как казах вскинул бровь, и никакой необходимости озвучивать беспокойное «что случилось?» не потребовалось. Юра тяжело вздохнул и опёрся о перила.

Отступать было нельзя. Съедало ощущение, что это убьёт его, но ему необходимо было знать. 

— … ну, как сказать, у меня на метке уже есть полное имя соулмейта. Только имя.

Будь у ауры Отабека цвет, то Плисецкий бы точно сказал, что она резко обрела кардинально противоположный оттенок; блондин повернул голову, заглядывая в его лицо. Обычный знакомый и не заметил бы, но не Юра: в глаза бросалось, как тот сжал челюсть, как на лбу появилась едва заметная морщинка, а глаза будто остекленели и взгляд оказался направлен в никуда. 

— Бека? Что…

— А? Всё в порядке, – отмахнулся он, и пусть голос оставался спокойным, напряжённость во всём теле не исчезла. – Кажется, ещё немного болит нога, после того как я растянул её на тренировке пару недель назад. Вот и всё. Соулмейт говоришь. Я рад за тебя. Так что, это кто-то, с кем ты знаком?

Он почувствовал, как воздух выбило из лёгких, будто ударом под дых. Раз он спрашивал, значит, они не предназначены друг для друга, так… ведь? У него-то ведь уже точно была известна метка полностью. 

Юре нужно было держаться и не давать слабину, Отабеку не следовало знать её причину. Блондин постукивал подушечкам пальцев по перилам балкона, стараясь подобрать слова. 

— Я… был уверен в своём предположении. Но сейчас уже и не знаю. Не знаю, – задуманное им вдруг с треском повернуло в другую сторону, смысла говорить ему уже не было. – Слушай, а твоя? У тебя-то уже ведь вся метка должна быть известна, так ведь? 

На мгновение взгляд Алтына стал жёстким. 

— Это так важно?

— Пхах, конечно, важно. Ты из тех людей, кто заслуживает быть счастливым с кем-то, – «Блять. Прозвучало слишком сентиментально. _Блять_ ». – Не ломайся, Бека. Чьё там имя?

Отабек устало и протяжно вздохнул.

— Я… не знаю.

«Погодите».

— Что?

— Я не смотрел на неё, – поднял взгляд на Юрия, объясняя, он. – С тех пор как у меня появилась первая буква. Встреча с соулмейтом не была моим приоритетом в то время, и я не хотел тратить ни минуты на беспокойство о том, кто же это может быть. Так что я просто игнорировал это. 

Он окинул Плисецкого своим самым тёплым взглядом, которым можно было смотреть только на человека, который нравился (которого любил?), совершенно не жалея об этом. 

— Ну, сейчас-то она уже должна проявиться полностью. Тебе больше не о чем беспокоиться. Разве не интересно взглянуть на имя, которая несёт в себе эта ведьма***, про которую ты и думать забыл?

— Не особо.

— _Бека_ , – Юра знал, что умер бы в мучениях, если бы не узнал, кто же именно был соулмейтом Отабека.

Тот вздохнул с раздражением.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Можешь взглянуть, но я не стану, – скинув с себя пиджак, казах повесил его на перила балкона, расстёгивая манжету и закатывая рукав. При этом он отвёл взгляд, но протянул руку Юрию.

Прямо на бицепсе небрежным почерком было написано «Юрий Плисецкий». И сердце блондина, кажется, остановилось.

_Юрий Плисецкий_.

О, чёрт!

— Отабек…

— Не надо, – тут же прервал его Алтын, приводя себя в должный вид. – Я не хочу знать. Я заставил этого человека слишком долго ждать, и он, вероятно, уже нашёл кого-то другого. Кроме того, мне всё ещё нужно сконцентрироваться на катании.

Юра больше не хотел сдаваться, поэтому не стал сдерживаться и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.

— А на мою тебе не любопытно взглянуть?

Отабек снова обрёл болезненный вид, и сейчас Плисецкий начал собирать всё по кусочкам воедино. 

— … только если ты настаиваешь.

На мгновение он чуть улыбнулся прежде, чем стянул свой пиджак и закатал левый рукав рубашки. Отабек опускает глаза на метку, и Плисецкий едва не смеётся в голос от поражённого вида парня. 

— И что тут написано? – издевательски спросил блондин, чувствуя, как сердце замерло, когда карие глаза заглянули в его лицо. 

Ответом послужило его имя, прошёптанное на выдохе, настолько тихое, что он еле услышал, но и этого было достаточно.

— Есть идеи, что написано у тебя?

Наконец Алтын улыбнулся ему, и всё прежнее напряжение с лица исчезло.

— Юрий Плисецкий. Да?

— Наконец-то дошло, дружище, – рассмеялся Плисецкий, расправляя рукав, но не успел он опустить руки, как Отабек взял её в свою, переплетая пальцы. Самоуверенность вытолкнули в окно застенчивость и смущение. 

— Я не хотел надеяться напрасно, – тихо начал Отабек с улыбкой на лице. – Когда я проснулся на своё восемнадцатилетние и увидел первую букву, сразу же подумал о тебе.

— Но мы тогда ещё даже не встретились!

— Именно. Но я восхищался тобой в течение долго времени. Ты знаешь это, – он опустил глаза на их переплетенные пальцы, и взгляд его оказался полон нежности. – Я ещё тогда не понимал в каком плане, но я постоянно думал о тебе, и позже… Я не хотел принимать тебя за своего соулмейта, чтобы не остаться с разбитым сердцем, окажись всё наоборот. И поэтому отказался на неё смотреть. 

Что ж, звучало до ужаса знакомо.

— Значит, больше ты не смотрел на неё с тех пор.

— Да, – ответил Отабек Юрию, и тепло в районе щёк вспыхнуло огнём. – Теперь я жалею, что не смотрел, но мы встретили друг друга, поэтому я не против, что всё вышло так.

— Забавно, – проговорил Плисецкий, и расстояние между ними стало стремительно сокращаться, – потому что я тоже совершенно не против. 

Юра успел заметить улыбку Отабека прежде, чем его губы оказались в плену казаха. И сейчас он мог со всей тигриной уверенностью раскрыть секрет, что влюблён. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

После такого Виктор и Юри разгулялись с ещё большим энтузиазмом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Ю-топия Акацуки»— горячие источники в городе Хасецу, которые содержит семья Юри Кацуки
> 
> **勝 生 勇 利 — Кацуки Юри
> 
> ***ведьма — подразумевается метка


End file.
